


The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 5

by lettered



Series: Chuck Writes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom has a new god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 5

  


**Title:** The Chuck Writes Story: Afterword 5  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen. Chuck, Becky  
 **Rating:** PG-13 for themes  
 **Length:** Total fic: 30,000. This part: 100  
 **Summary:** Fandom has a new god.  
 **A/N:** Please see notes [here](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/127811.html).  
Previous parts: [The Chuck Writes Story](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/125745.html) | [Afterword](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126190.html) | [Afterword 2](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126268.html) | [Afterword 3](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126544.html) | [Afterword 4](http://lettered.dreamwidth.org/126903.html)

 

6:15 pm **Thursday, September 23, 2011**  
 **Afterword 5**  


* * *

  
REPENT, FOR CASTIEL LIVES AND SHALL SMITE YOU.

[Fans]() [claim]() that the mass murderer [walking around in a trench-coat]() and [killing](), [murdering]() and [maiming]() people in the news is in fact [the character Castiel]() from _Supernatural_.

LOL fandom, never change.


End file.
